Skin integrity loss triggers healing and regeneration processes of the affected tissue. Awry healing processes of the body tissue may result in an exuberance of fibroblastic proliferation and collagen synthesis leading to wound-confined hypertrophic scar formation, while further exuberance can result in keloid scar formation which extends beyond the wound boundaries. These hypertropic, as well as keloidal scars may be itchy or painful in some individuals and may cause aesthetic problem. Surgical incision is one source for skin integrity loss which may trigger such a healing and regeneration process which may then lead to hypertropic or keloidal scar formation. In some cases surgical scars may also lead to atrpoic scarring, resulting from deteriorated impact on fibroblast activity.